


Coffee & Kisses

by Lynxphilia



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, ONG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COFFEE AND KISSES. ONG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee & Kisses

The sun leaked through blowing white curtains, leaving a trail of light over your sleeping face. You softly opened your eyes and sighed as you closed them, you rubbed your face into your pillow and moved to get up, stopped by an arm around your waist. You turned to see your husband of two years still fast asleep, wisps of hair hanging on his forehead. You kissed his forehead and gently unclasped his fingers form your shirt. He whispered in his sleep, shifted some and continued to sleep. You smiled and rose from the bed to use the restroom and rinse your face off. As you reentered the bedroom, Benedict was stretched across the bed on his stomach, clutching your body billow to his chest. You smiled and descended the flight of stairs to the kitchen.

 Morning light flooded the kitchen, making the granite counters sparkle like diamonds. You measured out coffee grounds and poured it into the oh-so-magical coffee maker. As you struggled to reach for mugs, two arms wound around your waist. You smiled as he pulled you to his naked chest, burying his nose into your unbrushed hair.

 

“You were supposed to wait upstairs so I could bring you coffee.” You smiled,

 

“And you know that I cannot bear to have out of eyesight.” His deep voice rougher and delicious with sleep, he rocked you both in place as the smell of coffee permeated the kitchen. He easily grabbed two mugs, smiling as you glared at him.

 

“’S not fair.” You mumbled, he chuckled as he rewrapped his arms around you, kissing your neck while you poured the coffee. You fixed yours while Benedict drank his black, he took a sip and spun you around, his tall form towering over you. He gently caressed your hip with his left hand as his right cradled your face. His warm breath, smelling of coffee, fanned over your lips. He gently pressed his lips to yours, your hands resting on his hips, snaking around to pull him closer. You stood  on your toes to try and get closer to him, the kiss deepened and his tongue snaked into your mouth, the warm, slick muscle dancing with your own. “My two favourite things.” You whispered, he smiled and kissed your cheeks.

 

“And what would that be, love?”

 

“Coffee and Kisses.”

 

“What about me?” He teased. You looked into his chameleon eyes, moving stray strands of hair from his forehead.

 

“You’re not my favourite ‘thing’…you’re my life, my sun, my love.” He smiled and kissed you deeply.

 

 

Coffee and Kisses were your favourite things, yes, but Benedict is your universe.

 

 


End file.
